This invention relates to an apparatus for producing a magnetic recording medium, in which a magnetic film is formed on a substrate by vacuum sputtering, evaporation, etc.
A problem in conventional apparatuses of this type has been the adherence of powder dust and/or condensed flakes generated during the production process on the surface of the substrate and/or the substrate conveying mechanism, and the attendant deterioration in the quality of the magnetic recording medium produced by the apparatus. Japanese Kokai No. 59-139137 attempts to solve this problem by disposing permanent magnets proximate the primary surface of the substrate and its conveying mechanism to attract and thus remove any adhered magnetized dust particles and flakes, but the capture efficiency of the magnets is not sufficiently high. Furthermore, the magnets can only retain a relatively small quantity of dust and flakes before they must be cleaned or restored, which disrupts the continuity of the production process.